Hunted
by Angel-Enigma
Summary: Sequel to Hunter. Angel, now grown, wants revenge for her fathers death. Twenty years she has waited for this day, and as she smiles at them with a crooked grin, they stare at her in disbelief. Angel's story of her journey to retribution, and the secrets she finds out along the way. This is NOT an Edward and Bella romance story. Rated T to be safe. R&R please!
1. preface

**A/N: Hi guys! Welcome to my second fanfic, which is also the sequel to Hunter. This story will lead more into the supernatural, and myth. Please enjoy it, and please, please review! X**

**Song lyrics at the beginning of the preface, are from Sister of Mercy's **_**Torch**_**. I thought they fit well with my story. You will find out why, later on! x **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Preface.**

_And now the torch and shadows meet, were it not so black, and not so hard to see. How can I help you, when I don't know what you need? How can anybody set you free?_

Twenty years. Twenty years I have waited for this day. For twenty years, I have honed my abilities, and for twenty years I have hidden them. Not even the family know of my full potential. You see, I hold a secret very dear to my heart. No one can know, until the time is right. I've already lost the one thing that can never be replaced, and I will not risk anymore.

I had gone to them, and I managed to manipulate my way into their ranks, and keep my anonymity in tact. They trusted me, with their lives. I shook my head, amazed at how easy it had been.

With the thoughts of my subterfuge in my head, I open the two rather large, ornate doors. I keep my eyes downcast. I enter the large, round room, with a smile on my face. Their greetings are as warm as ever.

"Hello," I chime, and slowly raise my eyes.

_Retribution,_ I think with a crooked grin, as they stare with shock into my burning, fiery eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Edward POV.

It has been nine years since Hunter's death, and each day is as bad as the last. We all missed him terribly. But, there was a bright light to our dark days. Angel. She is like the very sun itself, shining through the blackest of storm clouds. She is the epitome of beauty, with her fathers green, hazel and gold eyes, and flowing bronze locks that cascades well past her waist. She has her mothers fair complexion, with a dusting of warm pink, high on her cheekbones. You may call me biased if you wish. I am her grandfather, after all. But everyone that has met her, has expressed the same views.

Her beauty doesn't stop there, though. It goes deep, deep inside her, to her very core, and shines through to her very soul. She is the sweetest, kindest and most caring creature I have ever known. She also knows how to put anyone in their place, if needed. She can be stern, like a mother is with an errant child. But she can be so loving and trusting, like the child she is. She has courage and wisdom, that goes beyond her mere nine years of life. Oddly, she has an old tongue in her head. She speaks with a sort of … _divinity_ … as if she belongs to a different era. I think it's maybe because she has grown up with a mixture of different articulation, from all the different vampires in our family.

We always make sure we are never sad in front of Angel, but it isn't always possible. Sometimes, she would see our desolate faces, and she would embrace us. She would lift one of our hands, and place it over her heart. _"Don't worry,"_ she would whisper. _"Daddy is here with us."_ She would smile sweetly, and press our hand tighter to her. Every one of us believed her words. How could we not? She was so sincere and true, but mostly serene, when she spoke of him. Though she never met him, she missed him too. Bella and I would tell her all about her father, and the things we didn't know, her nana Eva would tell. She knew her name was Angel, before she was born. She had told us that she had heard her father speak to her, that awful day when he died. She never saw his face, but we made sure there were plenty of photographs of Hunter, that she could look at and talk to.

We had moved to Denali about eight months after she was born. We had held a memorial service for Charlie, Eva, Bella and Hunter before hand. The story was, that they had gone boat fishing and never returned. Their bodies were never found, so a memorial was being held. It was overwhelming the turn out they received. Almost the whole town of Forks had turned up to show their respects for their chief of police and his daughter. Hunter, however, had a real burial. We buried him in the meadow, where we thought he would be most happy. We left no grave marker, but with our vampire memory, we didn't need to. The flowers, however, did mark out his resting place. The meadow was littered with the usual white, pink and blue flowers, but around and over his grave the flowers grew in vibrant shades of yellow, orange and red. It was as if they symbolised who rested there. Their fiery hues matched the fire of my son, forever lost to us. We would visit the meadow every year on the anniversary of his death, and take in the awe-inspiring sight of the fiery glow of flowers.

Esme had a large house built for us in Denali. Charlie and Eva never left us, and Bella and Angel stayed, too. We had become one large family. A whole unit with Angel as our anchor. If it wasn't for her, I think we all would have drifted apart. But the love, warmth and energy she provided, bound us tighter than ever. Bella and Charlie adjusted to vampire life extremely well, and became invaluable members to our family circle. We found that Bella had the gift of being a mental shield, and that she could project it around any, or all, of us. Charlie was a physical shield, like Renata of the Volturi was. But unlike her, he didn't need to be in contact to shield a person. He, like Bella, could project it around him and others.

Angel was like both Hunter and Bella. She was a pyro, like her father, but she could only project it from her hands, and not her entire body. We found she was a mental shield, like her mother, too. Unlike Bella, she could control it more. She could lift the shield and replace it when she wished. If she didn't want me knowing anything, she could block me. Jasper had surprised us one day about Angel's gift. She was sad, thinking of her father, and Jasper had tried to help her emotions become happier. He couldn't do it. She was blocking him, too, and although he knew she was sad, she was sending him waves of happiness.

"It's like she is manipulating my mind, and placing false thoughts there. I could see by her face she was unhappy, but I felt happiness from her," he had told us.

I had asked Eleazer if he had heard of any such thing before.

"Once," he had said. "There was an old story in the Volturi ranks, before my time with them, but the story carried on through the years. Aro had come across a vampire named Fennick. The story went, that Fennick could manipulate the minds of others, and had planted false memories and emotions into Aro's mind. Aro had heard rumours of such a gift, and had Fennick tracked down. It is said that when Aro took his hand, he let him go, claiming that Fennick was no mind manipulator, and that he had saw this in his mind."

"He could do that? Even with Aro's gift?" I asked, astonished.

"So they say. The rumour was, that Fennick implanted false memories into Aro's mind, so he would never feel the need to track him again."

"And you think that's what Angel can do?" I asked.

"Well, from what you say of Jasper's description, I would have to say yes. I think she is a mind manipulator," Eleazer confirmed.

So with all the new gifts that was bestowed to our family, we needed to be vigilant. We knew the Volturi would be back some day, as Aro would never forgive what happened before, but we wanted to make sure he knew nothing of Angel, Bella and Charlie's gifts. We knew we couldn't stay in one place for too long, so we were deciding on leaving Denali soon. But not before Angel's birthday. It was in a few weeks time, and although she was only coming nine, she was graduating school as eighteen. So technically, we would be holding an eighteenth party for her. Eva had told us that Hunter had matured at a young age, too, but his features never changed beyond that. So Angel would be eighteen forever, and we weren't going to pass this milestone age without a party. Well, at least Alice wasn't prepared to.

As soon as we came back from visiting Hunter in Forks, Alice got to work on the party preparations. She had asked Angel who she wanted to invite from school, but Angel said she wanted it to be family only. Alice groaned.

"I don't need anybody else other than my family to celebrate with me," Angel had said.

"But, don't you want your friends there too?" asked Alice.

"Not this time, aunt Alice. This will be my first eighteenth birthday, and I only want to share it with my family. I will have many more birthdays that I can invite people too. Please, I'd much rather have my loved ones with me."

"Okay," Alice conceded sulkily.

So, a fortnight later, Alice had decked the house out in party decorations. Angel had said she didn't want any food prepared, as she would like us all to hunt together after the party. Esme and Eva did bake a beautiful cake for her, though. Bella, myself and my siblings hadn't returned to the student body yet, as we wanted Angel to enjoy her first years of schooling on her own. We would be joining her when we moved, though. So we were all patiently waiting for her arrival from school.

When we heard her car approaching, Alice bounced up excitedly, and put some music on low, in the background. She lit the candles on the cake, and we all stood to greet Angel.

"Happy birthday!" was the chorus from everyone, when she walked in the door. She grinned widely, and blew her candles out.

Presents were handed out, and she eagerly opened them. Bella had obtained a beautiful antique necklace locket for her, and had placed a photo of Hunter inside.

"It's beautiful, mother. I shall treasure it always," Angel said, with tears in her eyes.

Carlisle, Esme, my siblings and I, had gotten her tickets to visit Europe. She had always expressed how much she wanted to visit the major European cities. Athens, Rome, Paris, London, and every other one she could think of. We thought she may like to take a year out before starting school again. She was ecstatic with her gift. Though, there were a few disagreements about the gift. Bella and I had worried that she would be travelling alone, and were deeply concerned. But, Charlie and Carlisle had reminded us that we couldn't wrap her up in cotton wool. Carlisle reminded me that every one of us had our own time out, visiting different countries, and we should allow Angel the same courtesy. We agreed in the end, but that didn't mean that we wouldn't worry about her.

Eva and Charlie had decided to restore Hunter's Shelby Mustang for her. It was put in storage after his passing, and Angel never knew Eva had kept it.

"It was your father's pride and joy," Eva said. "Before you came along, that is."

"Oh, nana. It's … I … thank you," she whispered, as she ran her hand along the cars smooth side. "She's beautiful," she whispered again, sitting in the driver's seat.

A thousand images passed through her mind, then. Mostly of how her father would have looked behind the wheel of the car.

_I miss him so, _she had thought, closing her eyes, and tightening her grip on the wheel. A single tear traced a line from her eye, over her rosy cheek, and down to her chin.

"Baby?" Bella asked, concern evident in her tone.

"I'm okay, mother. I was just imagining father driving this car."

She got out of the car, closing the door gently, and traced her fingers over the side again.

"Thank you all for the wonderful gifts. I'm sorry to cut the party short, but I wish to lie down for a while," she whispered as she passed us to go to her room.

"Should I go after her?" Bella asked.

"No. She just needs a while. Hunter not being here for this milestone has saddened her, but she will be fine. Just give her a little peace with her thoughts."

Bella nodded, but her eyes were full of concern. I was concerned myself, as she has never seemed so down before. She had cut me off from her mind when she got out of the car, which worried me, but I figured she just needed a little privacy. I could never begrudge my beautiful granddaughter that.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Angel POV.

The family had been very gracious with my birthday gifts, but the one gift I wished for, I could never have. My father. Although I didn't know him personally, I had learned enough over the years to be aware of how much I loved and missed him. When nana Eva had presented me with my father's car, my defences broke down. I so wished he could be here right now, to share this celebration. Not wanting my family to be saddened by my tears, I retreated to my room to be alone. As I sat alone in my room, I traced my fingers over the locket my mother gave me. My father's picture was inside, and it was this that I stared at for an immeasurable amount of time. As my tears rolled down my face, and spilled onto his photo, I made my silent vow to him.

_I swear, father, that one day I will make them pay for your death. I don't know how, or how long it will take to avenge you, but I swear by my own blood, it will be done._

As I thought the words, I dug my nails into my palm, and I let a solitary drop of blood spill onto his face. I looked at my palm and saw my healing had begun. The small flash of neon blue light, emanated from my cut, and sizzled as it bound my stone flesh together again. I was faster at healing than the others, but didn't know why. Grandpa Edward thought it was a defence mechanism that had been passed down from my father, and had mutated rapidly into a strong healing power.

I closed my eyes, closed the locket, and placed it around my neck again. A slight breeze blew through my hair, and I could hear the breeze whisper … _Angel …_

"Father," I whispered back, with a warm smile on my face. If my family knew that I spoke to nothing, they would surely have me committed. I didn't feel that way. It brought me a comfort, and I knew that he would always live on within me.

_Angel _… "I love you father," I whispered, as I opened my eyes again, noticing that my windows were closed tight. I shrugged my shoulders, not even bothering to think where the breeze came from. Probably from my imagination, like my father.

I chuckled slightly to myself, and decided to put my family out of their misery. They would be worrying about me, here alone, basking in my solitude. I took a deep breath, and headed out my room to find them.

A month later, and I had departed for Europe. I couldn't wait, and my excitement was building, as everyone else began to worry.

"Please don't worry," I told mother, as we hugged goodbye at the airport. "I promise to return safely, and soon. I shall call every day. By the time my trip is done, you will be tired of listening to my voice."

"I will never tire of that, baby," she said, her voice breaking slightly.

After some emotional goodbyes, I boarded the plane. I was heading to London first, and would work my way around Europe from there. I had a morbid curiosity to see where Carlisle had lived and had been changed. I knew his story, of course, but I wanted to see it with my own eyes, so I could visualise it better when the story was told again. The streets of London, obviously, had changed through the centuries, but there were still old streets that held original old buildings. As I walked through the ancient streets, I could almost smell the decay, and hear the ancient bustling of the old people, as if I had stepped back through time. I had located the church that Carlisle's father preached at, but it was a ruin now. I did walk through the tumbled old stones, trying to visualise the way of life that had passed. I could almost hear the old whispers of the preacher, and could almost see his flock of listeners. Old times had always intrigued me, and London was full of history. I loved it. When I called home that night, I told Carlisle that I had found his father's church. He seemed slightly disheartened to hear that the building was in ruins, but was happy that I could share a part of his history.

I spent a month in London and the surrounding areas, before moving on through France. Paris was a beautiful city, but Notre Dame cathedral was my favourite part. It was a magnificent piece of architectural work. The Rose window was truly a vision to behold, with it's many vibrant colours. I spent a good week returning to the cathedral every day, and each day I would find something new to marvel at. I loved the gothic design, and I wondered slightly, if I had a past life of that era. I spent another few weeks in France before moving on again. I travelled through most of Europe, visiting the most ancient of cities. I longed to visit Rome, but I stayed away from Italy. That was where _they_ resided, and I wasn't sure if I could contain myself, so I simply stayed away.

Greece was my next, and last, port of call. I was meant to continue through onto other countries, but I couldn't tear myself away from the land. It had a beauty, to me, unlike any other country I had visited. The natural landscape was breathtaking, and I ventured atop of Mount Olympus, where the scenery below was staggering. I visited the many ruined temples around the country, but I was drawn mostly to the Parthenon in Athens. It was a temple built for the goddess Athena. It wasn't the most preserved of buildings, but the architecture was stunning. I cursed myself for not visiting the British Museum when I was in London, as they held the most comprehensive amount of Greek antiquities. I made a mental pledge to make a return visit to Britain in the future.

I preferred visiting the Parthenon at night, as it didn't have many visitors then. I would walk around the ruins, imagining the sacrifices the Greek people would leave for their Gods, and their prayers to them. I could have sworn I could hear their whispers. I was almost sure I must be going mad, but it didn't deter me from visiting. I enjoyed the whispers. I know it may sound strange, but they felt like I was a part of this ancient relic. It almost felt like home. I spent a good five months in Greece, just wandering around the ancient civilisation, before returning home.

The family had relocated to just outside of Buffalo, New York, while I was gone. So, I was flying to Buffalo Niagara International, where my mother and grandpa Edward would pick me up. I had missed them all, and was happy to be returning to their fold. I kept my promise to mother, and called every day to let them know I was well and safe. My mother had told me that living in Buffalo wasn't as bad as Forks. It didn't rain as much, but was satisfactorily cloudy enough for most of the year, to remain inconspicuous. There were some good forests and wildlife, too, in about a fifty mile radius of our home. She told me she hadn't unpacked any of my belongs in my room, as she knew I would like to do it myself when I returned.

"Hey, baby!" my mother squealed, when I walked through the terminal. She pulled me into a tight embrace, and repeatedly kissed my cheeks and forehead.

"Hi, mom," I chuckled.

"My turn!" grandpa said, and he repeated my mother's actions.

"Hello, grandpa. It's so good to be home. How has everyone been?" I asked, as he placed me back on my feet.

"Missing you," he replied. "Come on, let's get you home," he said, picking up my bags. I had to but an extra suitcase for the gifts I had brought back for my family. I couldn't wait to present them to them.

We arrived at the house forty minutes later, and I could hear the family stampeding toward the door to greet me home.

I rolled my eyes. "I haven't been gone that long," I chuckled.

"Long enough, kiddo," said grandpa Charlie, as he pulled me in for a hug.

After all my 'welcome home's' I managed to calm them enough to present their gifts. I got each of my family a book, as well as a small gift. I got Carlisle a book on medical history throughout the centuries, and an antique compound microscope from the seventeenth century. I thought it would go well with his other medical instruments he had acquired over the years.

I gave Esme a book of world art, and had bought her a print of Vermeer's Girl with a Pearl Earring. It was one piece of art she had admired, but never got around to getting a print for herself. I bought aunt Alice and aunt Rose a pair of Manolo Blahnik shoes each, and a fashion design book for Alice, and a history book of cars for Rose. Grandpa Charlie's book was about fishing, and I bought him an antique policeman's truncheon from London. Uncle Emmett's book was about world sports, and I bought a soccer ball in England.

"What the hell is this?" he asked, looking confused.

I chuckled. "It's a soccer ball. You play football with it."

"That ain't a football," he said grinning. "But thanks."

I bought a world history of military book for uncle Jasper, and some old war medals I found in London and France. For grandpa Edward, I got him a book of Shakespeare's Sonnets, and a little miniature harpsichord that would fit on his desk in his room. Nan Eva got a book on world cuisine, and I bought mother a first edition of Wuthering Heights. I bought them both a necklace locket, similar to mine, and had put a photo of my father in them. Everyone loved their gifts, and I was happy they found them pleasing. After a few hours of chatting about my adventures, I grew tired and went to bed. As I showered and went to bed, I thought _it's good to be home_.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Angel POV.

A few years has gone by, and they were good years. Father was never far from our minds, but we were adapting better. I still spoke to the breeze whenever I was alone, and I spoke my vow to him, every night like a prayer. The 'children' of the family had started to go back to school with me. Their first day there was pretty hilarious. When we walked into the cafeteria at lunch, the whole room fell silent. Grandpa Edward told us later about the human's thoughts that were circling.

"Honestly, Angel. You have no idea what can go through their minds when they see us. I've had to put up with it for decades!" he told me.

"So, what were they thinking?" I asked, eagerly.

"Well, the girls were practically purring at us guys, thinking how they could get into our … um … never mind." I rolled my eyes.

"And then they were growling toward the girls, wondering if we were all couples. The boys were almost salivating when the looked at your mom and aunts, and wondering where the guys fitted in with their lives. A few of the boys were thinking they could take us, until they saw your uncle Em. Then their minds were blank. Then one guy thought, 'yeah. I could still take him.' Then there were a few that were frightened. They noticed our eyes, but eventually put it down to contact lenses."

Everyone chuckled, and uncle Emmett boomed out his hearty laugh.

"Take me?" he said, incredulously, and laughed again.

"I will be keeping an eye on you, though, young lady," grandpa continued.

"Why?" I asked.

"Let's just say, the boys weren't just salivating at your mom and aunts."

"Grandpa! I am most certainly not interested in boys!" I said, with a small smirk on my face.

"Well, let's keep it that way until you are at least a hundred."

I rolled my eyes at him again, and mom chuckled.

Mom was doing better now, too, but there were times I would see a blankness in her face and eyes. She would try and not let me see when she was down, but I always noticed. Nana would get the same look, too, sometimes, and I would always try to lighten their mood as best as I could. Since I had returned from Europe, I had researched almost everything their was to know about Greek mythology. I loved it, and found it very intriguing. For my birthdays and Christmas's, the family would always try and gift me with Greek antiquities. I had built up quite a collection of old pots and plates, jewellery, and even had a few small weapons of the time. My bedroom bookcase was full of books about Greece and it's Gods, and their heroes and monsters.

"You can't seriously believe their myths, Angel?" uncle Emmett asked me one day.

"Why not?" I replied. "We're not myth."

He didn't answer, but eventually shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

We were still living in Buffalo, and it was almost time to move on. The family were having a discussion about our next location.

"Couldn't we move to Europe?" I had asked. "You know, maybe England. Carlisle you would like that, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, Angel, I would. Very much. It has been so long since I have frequented that part of the world. But it isn't just my decision," he answered.

"Oh, please can we go?" I begged. "It would make travelling to Greece so much easier and quicker."

"Planning on another adventure, baby? You never mentioned it," mom said.

"No, I wasn't planning anything, but if we lived in England, I could go their on school vacation."

"Well, my little Angel, if it makes you happy, then I would be glad to move to England," she said, hugging me.

"We've never been there before. It holds a lot of history, and not just England. Scotland, Wales, and Ireland too, hold some interesting history. I would like to see the British Isles, so I say yes," grandpa Edward said.

"Oh, hell yeah!" boomed uncle Emmett. "Maybe I could track down the _'wee beastie'_," he said, in a pathetic Scottish accent.

"The what?" aunt Rosalie asked.

"You know, babe? The Loch Ness Monster. Nessie!"

"I know what it is, Em. I meant, you can't seriously think it exists?" Rose asked.

"Why not? We do," he said, looking at me and winking.

Aunt Rose rolled her eyes and slapped the back of his head. "Child!" she murmured.

"So what does everyone else think? A move to England, or not?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't mind a move to Britain," grandpa Charlie said. "But, could I suggest moving to Scotland first? It's meant to be one of the best places for salmon fishing in the world!"

Everyone chuckled. "What?" he groaned. "I used to love salmon."

"Okay," Carlisle said, still smiling. "All those in favour of Scotland as our first port."

Everyone agreed, and I jumped up and down. It was going to be so amazing. I didn't visit Scotland on my trip, but I knew it was a very historical place. I loved history, of any sort. Maybe my Greek obsession will make way for a Scottish one? Aunt Alice and Esme got straight onto the computer to find somewhere for us to settle over there. It would probably take a few months, but I could wait.

"Does that mean we will be over there for my sweet sixteenth?" I asked.

My 'official' sixteenth birthday was in a few months.

"Probably, dear. If all goes well," Esme answered.

"We won't leave until after father's anniversary, though, right?" I asked.

"Of course not, baby. We would never miss that," mom said, hugging me tight. "And we will return every year, as we always have."

"Oh, look," aunt Alice said. "There's a remote house on the outskirts of Inverness. It says here it has eight bedrooms, which is plenty, and it was the former Laird's home. What's a Laird?"

"Sort of like a Scottish Lord," Carlisle answered. "Not nobility, but a title in it's own right. The title is more for land ownership than a family title."

"Ah, okay. It is situated in a small woodland area, and the wildlife is Red deer and Roe deer."

"No bears?" uncle Emmett groaned.

"No, Em," Alice said rolling her eyes. "Wait and I'll check what else they have there."

She tapped a few keys, and clicked the mouse a few times.

"Okay, they have feral goats and sheep."

"Eeww," moaned Rosalie, and scrunched up her face. Alice chuckled.

"They also have wildcats," she said.

"Wildcats? Aren't they just like domestic cats," asked grandpa Edward.

"Not really. They are twice the size, which I know isn't _that_ big, and apparently, they will put up a ferocious fight when cornered. It says here, that pound for pound, they are the most impressive predator, and strongest of the wildcat family. Their diet is only meat."

"Sounds good to me," grandpa said.

"Boring," uncle Emmett stated. "No match for a grizzly."

"Well, good luck in trying to hunt a wildcat down then, Em. It also says here, that they are the most cunning and elusive of creatures. And, they say the cat can bring down a deer," Alice continued.

"A kitten attacking a deer? Come on."

"That's what it says, Em."

"Don't worry uncle Emmett. You will be too busy trying to track down Nessie to be worried about a little kitten," I said. He answered me with an ear splitting grin.

"Charlie?" Alice asked.

"Yeah?"

"Salmon season over there is from around October through to December or January. That's when they spawn. But there are plenty of other species to fish in between."

"Thanks, Alice. You know, I heard Scottish salmon was the best in the world. It's a pity I'll never try one straight from the river."

The talk for the rest of the night was about our move, and everyone was getting quite excited about it. Esme would enquire about the house in the morning, as we were four hours behind Inverness, and it was too late tonight. She got her interior design cap on, and started drawing up some designs for the new house. They hadn't even bought it yet! But I'm sure they would get it. Vampire's can be very persuasive. And she did get it, the very next day.

The next couple of months flew by, as we were busying ourselves with packing and storage and what items we wanted shipped over, and before I knew it, it was time to visit father at Forks. It was the end of June, and in a couple of days we would be at the other side of the world. We would be in Britain for my sixteenth birthday, which was on the twenty third of July. The family spent the night in the meadow at Forks, just telling father all of our plans, and we all promised to still return every year to visit him. They left me alone for a few hours with him, and they went to hunt. They always gave me my private time with him, and I was happy they did. I had never known him, and they would allow this time for me to talk to him.

I lay down beside his resting place, and told him how excited I was about moving, and all the historical places in Britain I would visit. I told him I would definitely be visiting the British Museum, as there were many Greek artefacts there I wished to see. I told him how the family were doing, and how mom was slowly getting better, but missing him still. Again, I made my silent vow to him, and a breeze encircled me.

_Angel …_ I smiled. "Father." I truly believed it was him, as the whispers never left me. He was with me, by my side, always.

_Angel …_ "I love you, father," I whispered, and lay my head down on my arm.

"Angel, baby. Wake up."

"Hmm?" I mumbled, as I felt someone shake me gently.

"Baby, you fell asleep. Come on, it's time to leave," mom said, as I opened my eyes to a cold, grey morning.

"I fell asleep?" I mumbled.

"Yes. Come on baby."

I fell asleep at my father's graveside. Great. I had never done that before. I suppose I just felt comfortable being with him. I know it may sound morbid, but it's true. I felt at peace when I was here. We left Forks behind for another year, and headed of to our new life in a different country.

A few weeks later, and we were all settled in nicely. The Scottish scenery was truly breathtaking. Small wooded areas dotted the landscape, and there were heather covered open areas, and the mountains around us were stunning. I could imagine them in winter with their snow covered caps. There was an abundance of Red dear here. In fact, I do believe the humans were planning an organised cull, as there were so many. They possibly wouldn't need to with us being here. Our first night here, uncle Emmett and grandpa went on the hunt for the elusive wildcat. They found some, and when they returned home, we could tell they did, without them opening their mouths. Their shirt's were in tatters. That wasn't something we saw very often.

"Oh, man!" uncle Emmett boomed. "I swear, those wildcats are crazy! They are ferocious! They put up a better fight than a grizzly! I swear!"

I chuckled. "So have you found a new favourite?" I asked.

"Hell no! They don't taste as good, and there isn't enough to even tickle my throat, but I do enjoy fighting them. I'll fool around with them, but I won't feed from them."

"That is so sad. Frightening the creature half to death, then letting it go," I said.

"Frightened? There was no way that thing was frightened. It's heartbeat was as steady as a rock. I think it enjoyed the wrestle as much as I did," he laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"I have to agree. They are very impressive for their size, and are afraid of nothing!" grandpa said. "Their claws and teeth are super sharp, and their jaws are incredibly strong. Very agile, too. That's why we are in this mess."

"Okay, enough talk of ferocious kittens. Let's talk birthday party!" aunt Alice chimed.

"Aunt Alice. Don't you think it is a little strange having a sixteenth party _after_ my eighteenth?"

"Don't start with me on this, Angel. It is your real sixteenth, and you are having a party. Just a small one, but a party none the less. This is the time when you mature into womanhood."

"I think I done that seven years ago," I mumbled.

"You know what I mean. It's your 'coming of age' sort of thing," she sulked.

"Oh, no! You're not going to initiate me into anything weird are you?" I smirked.

She narrowed her eyes at me, and shook her head. "Not funny."

So I had my sweet sixteenth party a few days later, and after it, went to my room to get ready for bed. Was there really a 'coming of age' thing? Because, that night at midnight, was when things started to get seriously strange.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry the first three chapters are kind of slow, but they are needed. Things will start to pick up from here on out. Enjoy! x**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Bella POV.

Watching my little girl grow, was like I was given a miracle each day. She looked so much like her father, it broke my stone heart. But knowing he lived on through Angel, mended the broken pieces. Hunter had called her 'my little angel' when he heard her from inside of me, and I felt the name was very appropriate. And she was an angel. She was very wise and intelligent, even more so than Edward. She grew rapidly to begin with, which worried me, but Eva assured me it was perfectly natural. Alice had a lot of fun with her when she was little, dressing her up like a life-sized Barbie doll. Angel used to grumble a lot, but then decided it was easier to let her aunty have her way.

She was adored by every one of us, but she was definitely Charlie's girl. When we had decided to be changed together, he thought he had lost his chance at being a grandfather. He was so happy when he knew I was expecting. He would have a grandchild after all. I was happy too, but my grief at losing Hunter overshadowed any happiness I felt. I know it was selfish of me. I wasn't taking care of myself, and therefore I was letting her down before she was even born. Carlisle worried that both of us would be lost if I didn't at least try to feel better. Eventually, after I felt her first movement, and Edward could hear her thoughts, I rallied myself around. For her. I loved her, and needed to protect her the way a mother should. There had been enough grief within the family, without me making them lose the last part of Hunter, too.

The first moment I held her, I couldn't believe how selfish I had been. If I had carried on the way I was, she would be lost to us, and probably myself, too. I promised then and there, never to let her down again. I think it was my love for her that made me so controlled when I was first changed. I knew I couldn't be around her if I was like a typical newborn, so I think that's the reason I took to this life so easily.

Over the years, the Volturi were never far from my mind. We knew they would return someday, but if they found out about Angel, they would come quicker. Thank God for Alice, though. She was always searching ahead, and always everything was peaceful. She couldn't really see Angel, but there were blurry visions where she was concerned. Unless she decided to block Alice, then her visions were just black. But, as I said, nothing from the Volturi for now, which made us rest easier. We moved around a lot, though, to try and stay out of their radar.

I was almost beside myself when she travelled to Europe on her own. I worried constantly, and couldn't wait for her phone call every night. So many times I wanted to pick up the phone and call her, but my dad had told me to let her be. She needed some time away on her own, and he reassured me that she was well enough equipped to look after herself. I sighed, but agreed. He was right. This would be good for her, and it wasn't as if she was leaving forever. She would be back soon enough. She was quite like me, or the way I used to be, as she liked her own company. She would stay in her room and listen to her music or read, but she would always join the family at some point in the evening. She never retreated into her solitude for long. I think that was just so I wouldn't worry about her. She always thought of others that way.

After her trip to Europe, she became obsessed with Greek mythology. She would spend hours alone, lost in the ancient world. I was glad she had an interest. She had many, actually, but nothing that she could lose herself in. She needed something to ease her mind when she had her bad days. We all still had them, bad days, when we would grieve a little over Hunter. And Angel had them too. So, I was glad for Greece, when she could retreat into that world, and fill her mind with other things. We had bought her many books and objects on the subject, which made her so happy. We would do anything to maintain her happiness.

That's why the family decided to move to Scotland. Angel wanted to move to Britain, so we did, to keep her happy. Don't get me wrong, we were all happy about the move, but it was probably the last place we would think of moving to ourselves. Scotland was very beautiful, though. I never knew there were so many different shades of green. And the heather. Beautiful white and purple blooms, that blanketed the sides of the hills and mountains. It was stunning. Charlie was in his element, of course, with the abundance of rivers and streams and lochs he could fish. I though he would have lost the passion for fishing when he was changed, but he never did. He just didn't eat his catch anymore.

"Catch and release, Bells. Catch and release," he told me.

The Red deer here, was plentiful, but there was one stag that neither of us had the heart to bring down. He looked like an ancient creature, with very large antlers, and a muscle mass to rival Emmett's. He reminded us of the 'Monarch of the Glen' painting, by Sir Edwin Landseer. He was such a majestic animal, that we let him be. He would sometimes roam around our grounds if he thought there was no one there, and we would watch him silently from the windows. He was either very inquisitive, or he was trying to sniff out what we were. I think it was the latter, though.

On Angel's sixteenth birthday, Alice, true to form, held a party for her. Nothing elaborate, just family, with a very small buffet for Angel. Gifts of jewellery and trinkets were handed to her, Grecian style of course, and she loved them as always. After the small festivities, and a very awkward dance with Charlie, which was very funny, Angel retreated to her room. She always did on her birthday, as it was so close to her father's anniversary, and he could never be here to wish her a happy birthday.

"Birthday's should be a happy time," I moaned to Edward. "I hate to see her sad."

"I know, me too, but you know our little Angel. She always bounces back."

I knew she always spoke silently to her father on her birthday, and tonight would be no exception. We never mentioned to her that we knew. We didn't want to upset her. So we always tried to give her privacy on these nights, and we would usually go hunting. This night, however, we didn't. We were clearing away the party decorations, and torn gift wrap, when we heard her soft whispers.

"_I love you father."_

I smiled to myself. I didn't think it was weird that she spoke to him. I sometimes did it myself. Just as I was clearing away the food that was left, I heard her call out.

"_What the hell …?"_

"Angel?" I ran to her room. "Baby? Are you okay?" I was panicking now.

"Um … yes, mother. Don't come in, I'm … I'm getting changed."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, mother. I think … I think I heard that … um … stag outside. It just startled me a little. I'm okay."

"Baby, are you sure? I didn't hear anything."

"I'm sure, mother. Maybe it was just the wind in the trees."

I frowned. I never heard anything at all. I did hear someone going outside to check, and I think it was Emmett.

"Nothing here," he called up.

"Well, not now," Angel said, walking out of her bathroom. "I probably scared it away yelling."

She looked slightly paler than normal. "Are you sure everything's okay?" I asked again.

"Mother, there is no need to worry. I am perfectly fine. Something startled me, and now it's gone. My mind was elsewhere at the time."

She wouldn't look me in the eyes, though. Why?

"Baby, look at me."

"I'm fine," she mumbled, crawling into bed.

"Angel," I said, a little more sternly.

She blow out a breath that puffed up her cheeks when she did so, then slowly raised her eyes to mine. She looked okay, and the colour was coming back in her cheeks.

"Okay," I said, kissing her forehead. "If you need me, just call."

She nodded. "Goodnight, mother."

"Goodnight, baby. I love you."

"I love you, too."

I gently closed her door behind me, and went back into the family room.

"Is she okay?" dad and Edward asked at the same time.

"Yeah, I think so. Did anyone hear anything from outside?" I asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"You know, she's probably right in what she said," Eva started. "Her mind was preoccupied and she's probably heard a branch tap across the window, or something. Too quiet for us to hear down here, but she would hear it in her room."

"Yeah, you're probably right. We were kind of occupied listening to her whispers, too. Well, she seems fine now," I said.

"Of course she is, dear," Esme said. "Come on. Let's finish clearing these things away."

I nodded and continued with my clearing duties. I still thought of Angel. It was rare that a vampire could be startled, even a half-breed. I rolled my eyes at myself. I'm over thinking things. She would tell me if there was something wrong. Wouldn't she?


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Angel POV.

After my party, I headed to my room. This was my alone time speaking with father. I grabbed my night clothes, and headed into my bathroom to get changed and washed before bed. I filled my basin with water, while I changed into my sleepwear. Turning the water off, I closed my eyes, and caressed my locket. The all too familiar breeze parted my hair.

_Angel …_

"Father," I whispered with a smile.

_Angel …_

"I love you father," I said, my usual routine.

As I bent over my basin to splash some water on my face, I stopped dead, as I heard some unfamiliar words.

_And now the torch and shadows meet …_

My breath caught in my throat. What the hell does that mean? I thought. As I slowly lifted my head, I gazed into my mirror.

"What the hell …?" I yelped.

My eyes had changed. The whites had turned to a blood red, and my irises were now covered in dancing flames of yellow and orange.

"Angel?" I heard my mother race toward my room. Oh no. I couldn't let her see me like this. She would freak! Think, Angel think! "Baby, are you okay?"

"Um … yes, mother. Don't come in, I'm … I'm getting changed."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, mother. I think … I think I heard that … um … stag outside. It just startled me a little. I'm okay."

"Baby, are you sure? I didn't hear anything."

"I'm sure, mother. Maybe it was just the wind in the trees."

I could hear uncle Emmett outside, then call up that there was nothing there.

"Well not now. I probably scared it away yelling," I said, leaving my bathroom and not looking at her.

"Are you sure everything is okay?" she asked again.

"Mother, there is no need to worry. I am perfectly fine. Something startled me, and now it's gone. My mind was elsewhere at the time."

"Baby, look at me."

"I'm fine," I mumbled, trying to get into bed and cover my head with my blankets.

"Angel," she said, with a harder tone.

I wasn't going to get away with this, was I? I huffed out a breath, and slowly raised my eyes, and waited for the screaming to start.

"Okay. If you need me just call," she said, kissing my forehead.

What? No screaming? No shock? I nodded at her. "Goodnight, mother."

"Goodnight, baby. I love you."

"I love you, too," I said, as she closed my door behind her.

I waited until I heard her walk away from my door, and I quietly went back to my bathroom. I stared into my mirror again. Did I just imagine my eyes earlier? I couldn't have. I looked into them for long enough, but now they were back to my green hazel colour.

_And now the torch and shadows meet …_

"What do you mean, father?" I asked, so quietly I was sure no one else would hear. There was no reply, however.

Where had I heard those words before? They sounded strangely familiar. Had I read them in a book, perhaps? I couldn't check now. The family would wonder what I was doing, especially when I was meant to be sleeping. I would have to wait until morning, though I doubted I would get much sleep now. I quietly went back to bed, and wrapped myself in my blankets. I was now, oddly, chilled. The wind had picked up outside, and was now whistling through the trees. I couldn't get the words out of my head.

"Please, father. Tell me your meaning," I whispered.

The only thing I heard, though, was the wind. With the music the wind was playing with the trees in my ears, I closed my eyes, and actually did drift off to sleep.

I woke up only a few hours later, and completely un-rested. My dreams had been fitful, and blurred. They were full of fire, and sounds of battle. But it was the screams that got to me. So much screaming and wailing. It was very unpleasant to say the least. The images were blurred, so I couldn't make out where or who my dream was about. I did hear a lot of shouting, as well as the screams, and I made out one name. Selene. I didn't know of anyone by that name. I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the awful sights and sounds. _Only a dream,_ I thought to myself. A weird dream, none the less, that held no meaning.

I got up for a shower, knowing the heat of the water will rid me of the last remnants of my dream. I stayed under the heated stream for some time, before dressing, and heading into the family room, which was practically empty. Only my mother was there.

"Good morning, mother," I said, as I sat down.

"Morning, baby. Didn't you sleep well? You still look tired."

"I'm okay, it was just some silly dreams. I think that stag really spooked me," I chuckled, trying to reassure her.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No, I don't even remember them now. Where is everyone?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Carlisle and Esme are taking a day trip into town, Alice, Jasper and Edward are hunting, Charlie and Eva have left to go fishing for a few days, and Emmett and Rosalie have gone camping at the loch for a while."

"Don't tell me, uncle Emmett has gone to hold a week long vigil by the side of the loch, in hope he will see Nessie?"

"Exactly," she smiled.

I snickered. I could just imagine him, hiding in a makeshift bush, never taking his eyes off the water. I could just imagine aunt Rose, too.

"I bet aunt Rose is pleased," I said.

"She told him she was staying no more than three days, and if his _'wee beastie'_ hadn't shown up by then, she would leave him there."

We both chuckled. "Want some breakfast, baby?"

"No thanks, mother. I am still quite tired, so I may go for a lie down for an hour or two. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. It's still early. You couldn't have gotten more than two hours sleep."

"Thank you," I said, and headed back to my room.

I didn't want to lie down, I just needed time alone so I could look through my books. Father's words last night, were familiar, and I wanted to see where I knew them from. So I moved my reading chair over to my bookcase, so I didn't have to walk around. I didn't want to alert mother to the fact that I wasn't sleeping. I knew she thought I over-obsessed with my Greek fixation, and I wouldn't want to tell her why I was reading through them now.

For almost three hours I read through my books, and found nothing that even compared to my father's words. I did, however, find the name Selene. Apparently, she was the Greek goddess of the moon, and mother of all vampires. I snorted to myself. Dreams can be so strange. So finishing my last book, and finding nothing of use, I turned to the internet. I found absolutely nothing. But the words? I knew, I knew them. From where, though?

"Enough," I hissed. This has to stop. My fixation was heading toward O.C.D rapidly. It had made me start to see things, hear things, and made me dream peculiar dreams. It really was getting out of hand. I needed to hunt. That would probably clear my head.

"I'm going hunting, mother. I won't be long," I called, running out the door. I didn't give her a chance to answer. I saw the others, not too far away, heading for home.

"Good morning," I called, as I ran past them.

"Yeah. Hello and goodbye," I heard aunt Alice mumble, and grandpa laughed.

I ran quite a distance. The run itself, was doing me good. I caught the trail of some deer, and headed in their direction. I wasn't overly thirsty, so I picked out a fairly small one. After the other's scattered, and I drained the one I had, I went for a walk up the heather covered mountains. It was glorious up here. The crisp, clean air, with the scent of the heather mingled with the smell of the woods nearby, and the river bubbling gently. Every now and then I could hear the fish jumping in the water. It was so tranquil. I knew my father would have loved it here, as much as I did. I could hear some scurrying in the heather, and the gentle flap of wings. I looked round and saw a few Grouse had taken flight, to get away from my presence. They were quite beautiful birds. The black ones especially. When I turned back to continue my walk, I saw that our old friend had joined me.

The stag that roamed our grounds, stood staring at me, as I stared at him. He truly was a magnificent beast, but I couldn't understand why he had not fled from me.

"Good morning, old friend," I whispered to him, and he replied with a snort and a shake of his huge head. His breath came from his nostrils like smoke, in the cold morning air. I was suddenly in awe of this beautiful hart* in front of me. I took two small, tentative steps toward him, thinking he would now surely flee. He didn't, though. He stood his ground, and snorted a few times. Encouraged, I took a few more steps, slowly, until I was looking him right in the eyes.

I could see the reflection of my eyes in his, and was shocked to see that mine had returned to the fiery ones I saw last night. And yet, he still didn't run. His heartbeat was steady and strong, not a flicker of fear in him. _Amazing,_ I thought, and before I knew what I was doing, my hand was reaching toward him. As my hand rested on his thick, muscular neck, he still didn't move. I tentatively stroked him, and he even closed his eyes for a second. My hand wound into his russet pelt, and I found his fur to be thick and dense, though silky smooth at the same time. I could feel his strong muscles ripple beneath my hands, but never once did he flinch.

"You truly are a wonder to behold, my old friend," I whispered, stepping back from him. I don't know why, but I suddenly felt the need to bow in front of his majestic presence, and to my shear delight, he bowed his heavy head to me, too. He gently turned from me, and walked away.

_And now the torch and shadows meet … were it not so black and not so hard to see …_

"Oh, no," I groaned. "Not again."

**A/N: *'hart' is an old alternative word for 'stag', especially of the Red Deer species. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6.

Angel POV.

"Father, what do you mean?" I moaned to the voice.

_Angel … you need to come … they need you …_

"Come where? Who needs me?" There was no answer, however. Just the silent breeze, blowing throughout the small valleys in the mountains.

This was getting ridiculous. Am I ill? Am I becoming insane? How could I even be sure the voice belonged to my father? Of course it did. I had heard him speak to me before he died. I would know his voice anywhere. But why won't he give me more information? Who needed my help, and where? Was it my family that was in danger? That thought filled me with more angst than I have ever felt, and I found myself running for home.

I almost bulldozed my way through the front door, and the others were already looking toward it, at the sound of my approach. I kept my mind blocked from grandfather, as I didn't want to worry them unnecessarily. As I surveyed the room, I could see that they were safe and well, and I let out a small sigh of relief.

"Angel, baby? What's wrong?" my mother asked, stepping forward.

I needed to think quickly, and enquire about the others, as to not upset them.

"Um … nothing. I'm just a little excited. Have you heard from the others yet?" I asked.

"Yes. They called while you were out. Why?"

"Oh, um … I … I just wanted to share my news with everyone," I said, sighing again that the rest of the family were okay.

"What news?" grandfather asked me, with a slight twitch of his lips.

"Well," I began, smiling myself again, as I knew it wasn't my family that was in need of help. "Our old visitor. I saw him in the glen, and I spoke to him."

Of course, they already knew I meant the stag.

"How so?" grandfather asked.

"Well, I went for a walk after hunting, and I came across him in the heather. We stood and stared at each other, I told him, 'good morning', and he snorted at me. I walked over to him and he let me stroke him. I then bowed to him, and he bowed back, before walking away."

"Impossible!" uncle Jasper said.

"I swear it. I couldn't believe it myself, but he did."

"But animals sense our danger and run. They wouldn't willingly let us touch them," uncle Jasper said.

"Are you doubting me uncle?" I asked, a little annoyed that he would question me. I opened my mind to grandfather, and showed him what had happened. I blocked the sight of my eyes from him, of course.

"It's true, Jazz. Angel has just shown me. Amazing!" grandpa said.

"But …" uncle Jasper started, but couldn't finish.

"Maybe they can sense that you are not a pure vampire," grandfather said. "But that wouldn't explain why other animals run from you. He's such an old beast, maybe he sensed that you were trustworthy," he mused.

"I don't know what it was, but it felt wonderful. Almost as if he were sacred to me, and he knew it. He let me worship him, of sorts, by letting me be close to him. I wonder if he shall return tonight?" I wondered.

"I hope so," uncle Jasper said. "I would like to see this for myself, not that I'm doubting you, Angel. I would just like to see."

I nodded to him. I know it must be quite hard for him to grasp what happened, and I understood his reservations.

"Well, if he appears later, maybe he will allow me close proximity again," I said.

Grandfather started to chuckle, and I looked at him in question.

"Your uncle wants to go now, to see if he's still around. He has no patience to wait until later."

Uncle Jasper coughed. "Well, I … um … are we going or not?" he asked, his brow furrowing.

I smiled at him. "Well, if you wish. He may not be around anymore. You do know they wander for miles, and rarely stay in the one spot for too long?"

"Yeah, yeah. But we won't be long in picking up his scent. Let's go."

I smiled again at how eager my uncle was to see this phenomenon. I was actually looking forward to seeing the old monarch again myself. I wondered slightly if it was just a one off. Would he allow me close again? I hoped so. And maybe my father would call to me again, and give me a little more information than before. He had puzzled me, and if there was something I needed to do, he would need to clarify a little more.

We took off to where I had my encounter, and I picked up his trail. We followed it for a mile or two, and then we saw him, grazing amongst the ferns. We were well back, but he heard us, none the less. His ears twitched, and he slowly raised his head to look at us.

"Don't move," I told the others. "I will go to him."

I walked slowly to him, and stopped a few feet away. I instantly bowed again, not thinking about it.

"Hello again, old friend," I whispered, and he bowed his head slightly. I could hear the gasps of the others behind me. I looked into his eyes, and saw my own staring back in the reflection. They had turned to fire once more. I realised then that I hadn't blocked my mind, as grandfather gasped.

_Please don't say anything, grandfather,_ I thought to him. _I don't understand myself, but we shall talk later. I do not wish to upset mother._ I looked round, and he nodded briefly. I turned back to face the stag.

"Do not be alarmed. These are my family, and they shall not hurt you. They only wished to see you," I whispered, and I could see him scanning the others with his eyes.

I could hear their footsteps nearing, but I didn't look round. I tried to calm the monarch by stroking his neck, but he flinched as the steps grew nearer. He stood back a step, and glanced at the others with wary eyes. With one last look at me, he turned and fled.

"Wow. Well we can safely assume that he doesn't trust us," uncle Jasper said. "But, with you, Angel. It's like he knows you. Amazing."

I was unsure whether to turn and face them, not knowing how my eyes were. I turned slowly, but there was no reaction. They must be back to normal, then.

"Is that why he roams our grounds?" mother asked. "Because he knows Angel is there?"

"Possibly. I wonder why, though. Is he just curious? Or does he know that Angel is something more than a vampire?" grandfather pondered. "Let's get back to the house. We can discuss it there."

The others nodded, and turned and ran to the house. Grandfather caught my arm before I could follow.

"Why don't you and I just walk?" he asked.

I nodded to him, and we began walking. I knew he wanted to know what was going on, especially when he saw my eyes turning. I didn't know where to start, so I stayed silent, hoping he would begin the conversation.

"Angel, what's going on?" he asked. What could I say? 'hey, grandpa. I think I'm going insane'?

"I don't know," was all I could answer.

He tilted my head so I would look him in the eyes. He stared intently for a time, before asking; "What happened to your eyes earlier?"

"I don't know that, either, grandfather. The first time was last night, that I'm aware of, when …" Should I really tell him everything? Would he even believe me?

"When?" he prompted. I sighed. Maybe I should tell him. Maybe he could help me understand.

"When I was speaking with father," I finished. "But last night was different. Last night he spoke strange words that -"

"Wait. Your father _spoke_ to you?" he asked, sceptically. I simply nodded. "Angel, we know you speak with him. We can hear your whispers sometimes. But are you really telling me he answers you?"

"Yes," I said, looking up into his eyes again. "Please believe me grandfather. He does, often, but it is usually just my name he speaks. Last night, there were other words. Words that I don't understand. And when he spoke them, my eyes had changed to what you saw today."

He stared at me with a slight furrow on his brow. Great! Now he thinks I'm mad.

"Okay," he finally said, releasing my gaze. "You have to start at the beginning. Tell me everything. When did it start?"

I sighed. At least he was willing to listen to me. I took a deep breath.

"I started hearing him on my ninth birthday. Well, my eighteenth, if you like. But, I have always felt him with me, you know? But that night was the first time he spoke my name. I was so happy, but confused at the same time. I thought maybe it was just the wind, but my windows and door was closed, so I knew it was him. He has spoke my name ever since, until last night. Last night was different, as I said, and the different words startled me slightly, and looking up into my mirror, I saw my eyes had changed."

"What did he say last night that was so different?" he asked.

"He said, _"And now the torch and shadows meet." _and I don't know what it means. Have you ever heard it before, grandfather?" I asked, hopeful.

He shook his head, his brow furrowing deeper.

"No. No, I have never heard that before. And you have no idea yourself?" he asked.

"No. I tried reading books and looking online, because I feel I recognise them, but I couldn't find the quote anywhere."

"And, do you think this has something to do with the way the stag reacts around you?"

"I don't know. But father spoke again today, after I first met the stag this morning. He said those words again, but with new ones, too. He added, _"Were it not so black and not too hard to see," _Again, I have no idea what they mean. after he said that, he told me I had to come, that they needed me." I said.

"Come where? Who needs you?" grandfather asked.

"That, I don't know either. He wouldn't elaborate further, and I thought maybe he meant the family at first, but when I returned this morning, everyone was well. So I don't know who he means," I moaned. It was getting so frustrating, not understanding what he meant, and what made it worse was knowing that somebody, somewhere, needed my help. Grandfather could see my frustration clearly, and he pulled me in for a hug.

"It's okay, Angel. You and I will figure this out. The others don't need to know, for the time being. Your mother would only worry."

I nodded against his chest. "Thank you, grandfather. It shall help knowing that I can talk to you about it."

"You should have came to me sooner, Angel. You shouldn't have had to keep this worry and frustration bottled up."

"No, I'm okay. Just a little more tired than usual. The dream I had last night was, well, messed up to say the least."

"What was it about?" he asked, releasing me from his arms.

"Well, I couldn't see it, as my vision was blurred. But I could hear it. It sounded like a battle. There was lots of screaming and wailing. It wasn't nice to hear, but I woke up before too long."

"What sort of battle?" he asked. I knew he was thinking of the Volturi, but I knew it wasn't them.

"An ancient battle. I could hear the clashing of swords against swords and shields. Although, I maybe dreamt of that because I was reading my Greek books. I heard a name in my dream. Selene. She is the Greek goddess of the moon, but also mother of all vampires, apparently."

"Yes. I read about that myth once. Something to do with her lover Ambrogio being cursed by the god Apollo. Is that right?" he asked.

"Yes," I chuckled. "Something like that."

"So, maybe your dream was just that. A dream. Nothing to do with your father."

"Probably you are correct, grandfather. But I still need to figure out what my father wants."

"Well, let's get home, before the others start to worry. We can figure this out together there."

I nodded, and we both ran for home, to hopefully work out some answers to my father's puzzle.


End file.
